A'kyra Kai
Character 'Appearance' Standing at 5 fulms 3 ilms, and weighing approximately 110 ponze, A'kyra possesses a lithe yet toned physique befitting a woman of her position and experience. She sports cherry blossom pink hair, two vertical markings on either side of her face, and a pair of sapphire eyes. She has no visible scarring on her body, though she does have a burn mark at the base of her tail. A'kyra's casual attire consists of a white Hempen Camise, white skirt, and leather boots and gloves, the former fitted with interior sheathes to conceal blades, and the latter sporting metal braces over the knuckles, making them useful in a fist fight. In her Dancing attire, A'kyra wears a pink bikini with matching tights, as well as a white shawl over it; she wears a pink rose wristband alongside it. For her Kunoichi attire, A'kyra sports a full set of purple armor, consisting of an open-chest chainmail shirt, dark tights, a skirt, and armored boots and gloves; she has a strap attached to her left thigh, which she uses to holster various throwing knives and other pieces of equipment. Her Hatsubun conceals the majority of her face, save her eyes, and is specially designed to occupy her Miqo'te ears without discomfort. ---- 'Equipment' Whilst under the guise of a Dancer with training as a Rogue, A'kyra can normally be seen with a pair of Black Steel Daggers, lightweight in design to favor speed over strength and weight. Regardless of her attire, she generally tends to keep a means of quickly incapacitating someone by the means of poison; her preferred choice is a viper poison capable of paralyzing the opponent and rendering them useless; the smallest of cuts with these darts or blades is capable of making the victim's body feel heavier, resulting in sluggish movement. In her armor, A'kyra wields a completely different arsenal; her Steel Blades are replaced by a set of large, folding blades with a locking mechanism to prevent unwanted collapsing - Made from Darksteel, these blades are highly durable, and the indentation within the blade can be used to lock an opponent's blade to leave them exposed for an attack with the sister blade. Additionally, she wields a variety of kunai and shuriken, some of which are often laced with poison for varied effects. Personality Combat 'General' Originally a spy, and later an Imperial Shadow, of the Empire, A'kyra was trained in combat from the moment of her recruitment. In tradition with Garlean military, A'kyra is well versed in the use of magitek weaponry and machinery such as Magitek Armor, Gunblades, etc. With the domination of Doma and the introduction of Shinobi within the Empire's military, A'kyra was able to begin training in Ninjutsu. ---- 'Aetherial Arts' Originating in Doma, Ninjutsu is the discipline of using Mundra, spiritual gestures made in the form of hand signs, and aether to create magical effects of varied results, and is employed by Ninja. After the invasion of Doma and the defection of several Shinobi, the Imperial Shadows were created - a branch of the Empire's army consisting of Shinobi and Kunoichi who are capable of manipulating aether into Ninjutsu. As a Kunoichi, A'kyra is capable of utilizing a variety of different Ninjutsu for varied situations. She is capable of using low level techniques, such as the Transformation Technique, to disguise herself on a whim, and can make use of the Shukuchi Technique to travel short distances in the blink of an eye. In terms of offensive applications, A'kyra can utilize several elemental attacks including Fire, Lightning, Earth and Water, all at low levels compared to most Doman Shinobi, most in due to the fact that she lacks a Ninja Soul Crystal. Despite the fact that Ninjutsu does not actually consume the user's aetheric reserves, most shinobi are unable to use Ninjutsu in rapid succession without risking their own life in doing so - the Kassatsu Technique, meaning Life or Death, is the ability to use Ninjutsu in succession, a skill A'kyra does not have. ---- 'Physical Combat' A'kyra's default choice of weapon is edged weapons, specifically dual blades or daggers, though she is also capable of wielding a sword with a decent level of skill. A'kyra's combat style focuses almost completely on speed and evasion, with her techniques focusing on counterattacks or pre-emptive strikes as opposed to an offensive confrontation, whilst allowing her to easily take the defensive when facing an aggressive opponent. Aside from Ninjutsu, A'kyra is well versed in throwing weapons, and can hit a target from a fair distance with relative ease. She is also capable of using a Bow, though the extent of this skill barely goes beyond Hunting purposes. Relationships ♥ Romantic Interest ★ Platonic Love ♦ Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ! Poor Standing Background Gossip Availability 'Uncommon Gossip' * ---- 'Rare Information' * ---- 'Rumors' * ---- Category:Character Pages Category:Historical Member